


Hide And Seek

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Why are you/we whispering?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwenxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenxs/gifts).



When Tony entered the penthouse he was ready for a hot shower and some lounging on the couch. What he had not expected was to be pulled down behind the armchair when he was walking by.

“Bucky, what are you…,” he started but was quickly hushed when Bucky put his hand over his mouth.

“Shh, you need to be quiet,” he whispered, mouth almost directly at his ear. 

Adrenaline spiked through Tony and he reached for his watch to activate the armour. Bucky’s hand around his fingers stopped him.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispered and Tony shrugged. 

“Calling for backup? Is someone in the tower?” he asked just as quietly. Jarvis hadn’t alerted him and that could only mean it was bad.

“No one’s in the tower. Why do you think that?” Bucky asked him, voice still barely audible.

“Then why are we whispering? And hiding for that matter?”

Tony craned his head a bit, to look over the armrest, but he couldn’t see any enemies. The living-room looked like it always did.

“We’re whispering because I’m playing hide and seek with Dummy and he is damn good at it. I’m losing, can you imagine?”

At that Tony couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore. Bucky quickly shushed him again, but it was too late. The insistent beeping next to the chair told them clearly enough that Dummy had found them.

“Aww, now I lost again because of you,” Bucky accused him and Tony shrugged.

“You lost because Dummy has a build in heat sensor and he’s connected to Jarvis.”

Bucky gaped at him. “Why did no one tell me that before?”

“Because Dummy is a little shit and he enjoys winning way too much,” Tony told him and then watched as Bucky chased Dummy around the flat. 

Dummy was whirring and beeping excitedly and Bucky was laughing so much he had trouble keeping up with Dummy. 

Tony sat down on the couch, smiling to himself when Dummy yet again evaded Bucky’s hands. His shower was already forgotten. This was a much more relaxing sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140359419711/43-tony-and-bucky)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
